The world outside the cage
by Polaris18
Summary: Eyes finds out what it’s like to be free from his curse, thanks to the help of Kiyotaka Narumi. But with freedom, comes a price that Eyes may not be willing to pay.


Disclaimer: Don't own Spiral, or the lyrics from D'espairsRay. Only my beloved and numerous OC's…

A/N: There's only one word for this fic. Kickass. (shifty eyes) Ok, so maybe it's just my opinion, but you'll love it, too after reading it! Enjoy!

XXX

_Why life? Our creator, Mizutsuro Yaiba gave us the blessing of life, but for us, it was more of a curse. Why was it a curse you might ask? Simple…we were created to wipe out weaker beings…weaker vessels and all who would stand in our creator's way of his own sick, selfish dream; a dream of a world with superior specimens known as the Blade Children. We exist. We fight for our survival, because there are people who want us dead. We fight to stay alive, despite our cursed fate. We are…the Blade Children… _

"Damnit!" Kousuke cussed loud enough to attract the attention of his friends and closest companions, distracting them from their own activities.

"Of what are you irritated of, now?" Eyes Rutherford, the stoic, and now irritated pianist questioned, glancing in the red-head's direction.

"Something's bugging me." Asazuki growled, turning his head to stare at his friends. "Nothing's happened since Kanzaka's death. Kanone's gone back to America, little Narumi's got self-confidence, we have hope that fate can be changed, and things are peaceful for once. So why the hell hasn't that bastard, Kiyotaka come back yet?"

"Good question. I mean, after everything that's happened, you'd think he'd take a chance and show up again, now that everything's been settled." Rio reasoned, staring at the un-eaten musk melon in her lap.

"Keh. Kiyotaka'll show up when he feels like it." Hizumi frowned, tilting his head just slightly as he positioned his arms behind his head and casually leaned his back against the wall. "No use getting all riled up about it. He's done things his way since the beginning, and he's sure as heck not going to stop just because someone wants him to."

"He's right." Ryoko nodded, hating, more than anything, to be agreeing with Hizumi. The mint-haired boy was Ayumu Narumi's opposite, and since Ayumu's purpose was to save the Blade Children…Hizumi's objective was to exterminate them. She didn't risk saying anything, because she knew that all of the Blade Children seemed to lose hope whenever the boy was in their presence. Even now…after seemingly everything had been resolved, Hizumi was still a cause for concern, despite his objective failing many times, there was still no clue as to what the boy would pull next. The only one who seemed comfortable with Hizumi around was Eyes, despite the fact that the little devil had fired six rounds into Kanone, nearly killing him. They were close enough to be lovers, almost. Whatever their relationship was, Ryoko really didn't want to find out.

"Of course I'm right," Mizutsuro smirked to the brunette. "I'm always right."

"Ugh." Ryoko frowned at the egotistical comment from the boy. "Get over yourself. You're just as bad as Kanone."

"I received a phone call from little Narumi the other day." Rutherford spoke up, in hopes to end the fight before it could begin, as well as answer a few questions anyone might have had. "Apparently, he received word of Kiyotaka's arrival from Kirie. If his flight wasn't delayed, he'd be arriving back in Osaka today."

"Today?" Kousuke parroted, his eyes widening as he sat up from his current position on the couch.

"You serious?" Rio looked up, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"I am." Eyes nodded, showing no signs of deceit or trickery.

"Then why are we all just sitting around here? Let's get to the airport!" Kousuke announced, standing up, in hopes the others would follow.

Eyes glanced around the room, unsure if he should bother with it or not. "Is everyone in favor of meeting Kiyotaka when he arrives?" he questioned.

"Sure." Ryoko smiled. "It's been awhile."

"I'm going to be the first to give Kiyotaka a hug!" Rio announced, standing up and holding her melon tightly.

Eyes turned, looking back at a seemingly uncaring Hizumi, who was still propped against the wall. "Do you wish to welcome Kiyotaka, love?" a tiny smile graced those cold pink lips, sending a wordless agreement that he'd compensate the boy later for the inconvenience.

Hizumi shrugged, noticing the brief tugging at Rutherford's lips that was replaced by the usual stoic demeanor. "Doesn't matter, I guess." He said flatly, hiding his true feelings to the rest of the Blade Children, including Eyes. Kiyotaka had been the one who was there for him, even after he killed his brother. The man had become his legal guardian, since he was of no age to be living alone, and had provided him with housing, though it had been with Little Narumi; his very rival, and Madoka. Though he supposed it was better than nothing, when it came down to it. _'Kiyo sure has a weird way of going about things…heh.'_ A light shake of his head dismissed the thoughts and snapped him back into his surroundings. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he snapped, showing a bit of irritation in those deep amber orbs, when no one bothered to move.

"Yes, let's." Eyes agreed, standing up from the piano bench and making his way to the door.

The Blade Children and Hizumi exited the penthouse suite, piling out into the hallway and headed for the elevator, in hopes to welcome back the man who had offered them a chance at hope and salvation.

_Why life? Because we have every right to exist. We have a hope, and it rests in our future, as well as the man who sent us a reason to live. Why life? Because we've earned it. _

_Why die? We won't. _

A/N: Damn, this fic _rocks_! I hate to say it, but this just kicked _"Cry"_ off the top of the list of faves! (cries tears of joy) Eat that, Kou-chan! Ha! I'd sure as hell like to see you try and top this kickass chapter! And for my other reviewers, I thought it'd be cool to use just two lines from the song "Born" (by D'espairsRay) to kicks this off and end it. (squeals) Which is part of the reason I'm so hyped…it turned out awesome! (Note: Hizumi from D-ray _and_ Spiral is mine and mine alone) Anyway, review, please!


End file.
